haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ) is the title character of the series. She attends North High and is very eccentric and self-focused. She is the founder of SOS Brigade which she created to search for aliens, espers, and time travelers. She was known for weird behavior such as having Kyon paint a secret message on the East Junior High field during Tanabata. The also went out with every boy and would break up with them very soon saying that she don't have time to socialize with normal humans. She would also join every club and try every sports, but leave because it wasn't what she was looking for even though she was good at it. It is known that Haruhi knows how to sing, which brought her to perform for ENOZ. Haruhi is believed to be a crack in the space-time continuum where it's causing trouble in time traveling and endangering the world. To prevent the birth of a new world, the gang must keep Haruhi accompanied by joining events like the baseball game. Haruhi is very competitive and does not like losing. When she loses, she gets emotionally unbalanced, causing closed space to appear, so Koizumi, Kyon, Nagato, and Asahina has to prevent her from ever losing. Haruhi's powers are unknown to her. She can create parallel universes and release Shinjins in Closed spaces. She can alter reality and is much like a God. Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi are sent to watch over Haruhi to keep her emotions balanced so she doesn't destroy the world. But in reality, it was her powers that brought them together. With her powers, she was able to make the Mikuru Beam real and cause Shamisen to talk. The SOS Brigade is very precious to her, except the time when she was in a different world which she claims that the club is no longer needed because she found what she wanted. She goes around collecting participants for her Brigade. She would sign them up for activities like baseball and would often make movie. However, the main purpose of the SOS Brigade is to keep Haruhi occupied. Relationship with SOS Brigade members Kyon Kyon was the first person she really talked to. Kyon is Haruhi's chose one and is the one she cares about the most, causing Ryoko Asakura wanting to kill him. Haruhi has a strong relationship with Kyon and has a strong bond of trust that was able to keep the world revolving. It was their love relationship that saved the world from disappearing and instead, start a new world. Haruhi, in actuality, had met Kyon three years prior to the present time when Mikuru helps Kyon go into the past where he helps Haruhi and causes her to be interested in espers, time travelers, and aliens. Haruhi managed to get Kyon to write out a message to the Gods at the school grounds. Although Haruhi met him earlier, she doesn't know that they are the same person, but does have a slight impression of Kyon before they even meet. Although Kyon would always come in conflict with Haruhi, the two are great partners who help each other out in many episodes and has a very close relationship. Mikuru Asahina Haruhi tends to like to dress up Mikuru a lot. She uses her as a mere "thing" rather than a person. She uses her as a mascot and joined her into the SOS Brigade because of her good looks and good body shape. She had forced Mikuru to join the SOS Brigade. Haruhi would often think Mikuru does not know how to change, so she does it for her. Haruhi also frequently harasses her. Yuki Nagato Yuki Nagato was part of the Literary Club, who's room Haruhi took. Because of that, Haruhi included Yuki in the Brigade. She views her as a quite resilient person who does nothing but sit there and read. Itsuki Koizumi Haruhi found him as a "mysterious exchange student". This was the only person in the Brigade she did not force. Later on, for providing a summer trip for the Brigade, he gets promoted to Lieutenant Chief. Voice Actress Haruhi's voice actress, Aya Hirano, won the "Voice Acting Award" in the Sixth Annual Tokyo Anime Awards and a nomination for the "Best Actress in a leading role" category from the first Seiyū Awards. In the english dub her voice actress is Wendee Lee, she also does Haruhi's voice while she sings in the episode Live Alive. Category:Characters